eorthefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire
The Empire was founded over six hundred years ago (1729 P.C.), and since then, they have been the ruling force over the entire continent. They possess the biggest armed force of the land, as well as unparalleled political influence. Created by Eluf Beran, the Empire began when all major military forces of the past where united under his banner. Before this alliance, the land was disorganized and armed confrontations were common. Beran appointed himself as the High Commander & Emperor. His goals were simple: to maintain order and peace through force, all across the continent, ensuring justice. Since its inception, the Empire has had it's capital in the city of Heorte in the province of Sūthfel. The current emperor is Magnus Plex. Organization Ever since its establishment, there have been thorough reforms. The division of the Legion's forces, and the creation of the Chamber of Magistrates, being among the most important. It is from the capital city of the Empire, that decisions are made regarding the ruling of the land. Each region of the continent has a representative on the different councils where the law is made. The highest council is the Chamber of Magistrates, where the administrative decisions are made. This process may seem simple, but it is riddled with all kinds of political meddles. The Emperor has the power to overrule any decision made by the Chamber or any council, unless all participants of said meeting are in favor of the decision, in which case the Emperor cannot prohibit the decision from being carried out. Because of the multicultural nature of having such diverse councils, it is very unlikely that any resolution passes with unanimity. Religion The official religion of the Empire is the worship of the Pantheon, but, since the Empire is not an organization of religious goals, there is a certain amount of free worship rights given to all citizens. Because of this, certain religious associations, such as Covenant of Luba, criticize the politics behind these apparent freedoms. Although any citizen is completely within their right to adore whatever god they might desire, such actions must be taken within their own property and must not interfere with the other laws of the Empire. An example would be the demon worshipers of the southwest of Skáney, which can technically adore their entities, but because they are involved in sacrificial practices and vandalism, they are severely prosecuted by the local law-enforcement groups. Current situation Most of the general populace, if not all, completely support the Empire in its ruling. They are the biggest armed force in the continent, and are currently facing a dispute with the newly-formed Highlanders. The Legion, which is the Empire's main combatant force, has lost several hundred men in the recent battles. Such as the Siege at Fort Stonewall, in which the Highlanders used sneak attacks against the unsuspecting legionaries and quickly annihilated them. The Empire is still the most important political body of the continent, even though certain liberties are given to specific regions and cities. Few would dare to oppose the political power of the Empire, as well as their military prowess. All those who have tried, have failed, but none have had the strength that the Highlanders possess currently. The Empire imposes a taxing system to everything located within it's territory. From real-estate and trading, to agriculture and transportation. Because of this, there has always been a debate on whether the cities and their citizens should pay for what is essentially a contract for safety.